Do You Even Care? - SongFic of 'From The Ground Up' by Laura Shigihara
by AxleMC131
Summary: Enjoying White-eyed Nightmares? Want a sneak peak at its future? If you like dark, depressing stuff, read on by all means. If not I suggest you stop here. I came up with this when feeling a little depressed, so... Y'know.


**A/N - Just a little sad story I wrote a while back. Turned into a bit of White-eyed Nightmares, so I thought I'd give you guys a little looksey. I was feeling quite down when I wrote this, so it's a little bit dark and depressing... Sorry about that... If you think I should put this as a chapter of WeN in future, say so in a review.**

**You can find the original Minecraft song 'From The Ground Up' on YouTube, as animated by Slamacow Creations.**

**- AxleMC131**

* * *

**Do You Even Care?**

"Axle?"

He kept his back turned, facing the distant setting sun, his sword drooping loosely from his hand.

"Axle."

Still he stood, watched the encroaching darkness, listening to the wind that told of the coming storm.

"Axle!"

Axle flinched. Slowly turning his head, he stared neutrally at Moohicky behind him. "What," he said flatly, turning back to the horizon, the last glimmers of orange finally vanishing.

Moohicky felt a tear come to her eye. After all this time fighting and running, he was giving up hope. "We have to keep moving."

A harsh chuckle escaped the other's lips. "Yeah. To where."

"To wherever we can run to."

"He won't stop."

Moohicky opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed.

Axle continued to stand still and stare at the distant line between purple sky and black land. It seemed that he had been losing all emotion over the last day. Moohicky had noticed him getting less and less enthusiastic about their efforts to escape. Okay, she understood the odds were pretty thin, but Axle wasn't the type to give up so easily... Was he? She cocked her head and looked at him, as he was now. Brutal, withdrawn, unenthusiastic... Retracted into his own depression. Nothing like he had been before, before He attacked. Everything that had gone on in the past two days, hell the last three weeks, had had a serious impact on him, and now not even Moohicky had been able to cheer him up.

Moohicky shook her head and tried again."Sweetie... We have to go. The sun's set..." She trailed off as he started laughing insanely.

"Ha! And? What does it matter!? We're just prolonging our demises... Why do we even bother..."

Moohicky stepped back in horror. This was not the Axle she knew. "Axle. They're still after us. Remeber a few weeks back, He kidnapped me and destroyed our home? Then he nearly killed you, lead you on a wild goose chase through the entire dimensional world, and you only just managed to escape with me from his fortress! And He's still coming. Are you really giving up now?"

Axle shrugged. That was all she got, a shrug.

"Do you even CARE!?" Moohicky burst out.

This was met with not even a shrug. Moohicky stared at her boyfriend for a good while. Then , he sat down with a sigh he sat down with a sigh, letting his legs dangle over the cliff edge, his sword abandoned on the grass behind him.

"Are... We prepared..." Moohicky heard him mumble. "Are we there? Do you even care..."

"What?"

"Now I , am afraid, but it's okay. The world crumbles around us..." He was starting to change from a monotone into a low singing voice.

"Axle, what are you singing?"

He hung his head again. "'From The Ground Up', by Laura Shigihara." Turning around to look at his girlfriend, he gave a short, weak smile, then stared into the space behind her. He opened his mouth again and sang what must've been the chorus. "Take my hand. We can build our land from the ground up; I don't even mind leaving it behind us – Just watch, and wait and work until it all falls down..." He drew out the last word in a long melody.

Moohicky walked forwards and sat beside him. Axle didn't react. With a sigh, Moohicky sniffed and lay her head on his shoulder. "Fitting..." she muttered, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He glanced at her, then back at the horizon. He put his arm out and rubbed her back, but Moohicky felt no affection present.

"He comes. And we are crushed beneath him." That was all Axle said, before he started to quietly sob into his hands.

Moohicky stayed silent for a few moments, then quietly asked again, "DO you even care?"

Axle sniffed. He stared back out to where the sun had been, but he said nothing.

Moohicky sighed and stood up. She turned and walked back to the others, without a single look back. They had come all this way and now Axle didn't care if he lived or died.

She dropped her head. Maybe he was already half-dead. Maybe his heart had broken. Maybe he had lost his mind.

Or maybe he just really DIDN'T care...


End file.
